nci_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by NCI TV
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the Canadian television channel NCI TV. Current programming As of July 2017 *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' *''American Dad!'' *''Andi Mack'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Animal Antics'' *''Archer'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Bob's Burgers'' *''Bradly and Friends'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''CatDog'' *''Descendants: Wicked World'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Family Guy'' *''Feur Factory'' *''Game Shakers'' *''Happy Tree Friends'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Henry Danger'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''Hunter Street'' *''iCarly'' *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' *''K.C. Undercover'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''The Loud House'' *''Major Lazer'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Mutt & Stuff'' *''Nature Cat'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' *''Odd Squad'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''Pokémon'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' *''Puppy Dog Pals'' *''Raven's Home'' *''Ready Jet Go!'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''Sam & Cat'' *''School of Rock'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sofia the First'' *''South Park'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Stuck in the Middle'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The Thundermans'' *''ToonMarty'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Victorious'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Wild Kratts'' *''You're the Worst'' Former programming *''6teen'' *''8 Simple Rules'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''100 Deeds for Eddie McCowd'' *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Action League Now'' *''ADHD Shorts'' *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' *''Adventures in Wonderland'' *''The Adventures of Chuck & Friends'' *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Aladdin'' *''ALF'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''All That'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Allen Gregory'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''Amazing Animals'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Animal Jam'' *''Animal Stories'' *''Animorphs'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Art Attack'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Avengers Assemble'' *''AwesomenessTV'' *''Axe Cop'' *''Babar'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Bali'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Being Ian'' *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Best Ed'' *''Best Friends Whenever'' *''The Big Garage'' *''Big Wolf on Campus'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Blazing Dragons'' *''Blossom'' *''Blue’s Clues'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bonkers'' *''Boo!'' *''Boohbah'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Bordertown'' *''The Boy'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Bradly at the Orange World'' *''Brady's Beasts'' *''BrainSurge'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Bratz'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Breaking Beast'' *''Brotherly Love'' *''The Brothers Flub'' *''The Brothers García'' *''Bruce'' *''Brum'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Bug Juice'' *''Bump in the Night'' *''Bunk'd'' *''Bunnytown'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Caillou'' *''Caitlin's Way'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''The Care Bears'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' *''Catscratch'' *''Catwalk'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Charles and Chloe: Into the City!'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Code: 9'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Construction Site'' *''Corduroy'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''The Critic'' *''Cro'' *''Cubeez'' *''Curious George'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Daigunder'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Deadtime Stories'' *''Descendants: School of Secrets'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dinosapien'' *''Dinosaur Island'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''Domo TV'' *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''Donald's Quack Attack'' *''The Doozers'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''DuckTales'' *''Dumbo's Circus'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Eddy and the Bear'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Electric Company'' (1971) *''The Electric Company'' (2009) *''Elliot Moose'' *''Elmo's World'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Erky Perky'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Ever After High'' *''Every Witch Way'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman'' *''Fetch the Vet'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Flash Forward'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Frankenstein's Cat'' *''Franklin'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Freaky Stories'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''Full House'' *''Futurama'' *''Galaxy High'' *''Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Generation O!'' *''George and Martha'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Ghost Hunter'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostwriter'' *''The Gingerbread Man'' *''Girl Meets World'' *''Global GUTS'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''Godzilla Island'' *''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin'' *''Golan the Insatiable'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' *''Good Morning, Miss Bliss'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Grachi'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids'' *''Grojband'' *''Grossology'' *''Groundling Marsh'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Gumby'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Henry's World'' *''Hercules'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hey Dude'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''High School USA!'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' *''How to Rock'' *''House of Anubis'' *''House of Mouse'' *''How to Be Indie'' *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' *''Huxley Pig'' *''I Didn't Do It'' *''I'm In the Band'' *''Iggy Arbuckle'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''In a Heartbeat'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Incredible Story Studios'' *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2015) *''Instant Mom'' *''Instant Star'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Iris, The Happy Professor'' *''It's a Big Big World'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''James the Cat'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''The Jersey'' *''Jessie'' *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' *''Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge'' *''Jim Henson's Pajanimals'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''Johnny Test'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''JONAS L.A.'' *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Just for Kicks'' *''Just Jordan'' *''Justin Time'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kids Incorporated'' *''Kim Possible'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Kipper'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kleo the Misfit Unicorn'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''Kratts' Creatures'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''Lassie'' *''Lavender Castle'' *''LazyTown'' *''The League'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Legend of the Dragon'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Legit'' *''Life with Boys'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Big Mouth'' *''Little Bill'' *''Little Blue'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Little Ghosts'' *''Little Grey Rabbit'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Little People'' *''Little Princess'' *''Little Robots'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Liv and Maddie'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Lola and Virgina'' *''LoliRock'' *''Lost in the West'' *''Lucas Bros. Moving Co.'' *''Mad Libs'' *''Madeline'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''The Magic Key'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Maisy'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Malcom in the Middle'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' *''Man Seeking Woman'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Marvin Marvin'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Max & Shred'' *''MECH-X4'' *''Mega Babies'' *''Melissa & Joey'' *''MetaJets'' *''Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' *''Miffy and Friends'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''Mike & Molly'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood'' *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monsuno'' *''Monster by Mistake'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Monster Warriors'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Mousercise'' *''Movie Surfers'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''Mr. Young'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Friend Rabbit'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''My Little Pony'' *''My Little Pony Tales'' *''My Mystery Files by Shelby Woo'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''Napoleon Dynamite'' *''Naruto'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Neverending Story'' *''Newton's Apple'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' *''Nickelodeon Doug'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''Night Sweats'' *''Nightmare Ned'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''Noddy'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''O Canada'' *''Oban Star Racers'' *''The Octonauts'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Olive the Ostrich'' *''Olivia'' *''Olliver's Adventures'' *''One Piece'' *''Oobi'' *''Open Sesame'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Oswald'' *''The Other Kingdom'' *''Out of Sight'' *''Out of the Box'' *''Out of This World'' *''Ox Tales'' *''The Oz Show'' *''Ozzie the Owl'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''PB Bear and Friends'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pearlie'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Peg + Cat'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Phil of the Future!'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pingu'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Pig City'' *''The PJs'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Poochini's Yard'' *''Popular'' *''Potato Head Kids'' *''Pound Puppies'' (2010) *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' *''Power Rangers RPM'' *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''Prank Patrol'' *''PrankStars'' *''Prehistoric Path'' *''Preston Pig'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pucca'' *''Pumper Pups'' *''The Puzzle Place'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''The Raccoons'' *''Rainbow Fish'' *''Rank the Prank'' *''Raspberry Barnyard Band'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''Ready or Not'' *''ReBoot'' *''Recess'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Renford Rejects'' *''The Replacements'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Ride'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Rob the Robot'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Romeo!'' *''Roundhouse'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Rupet'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Saved by the Bell: The College Years'' *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''The Screech Owls'' *''Sean the Snake'' *''See Dad Run'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''The Secret World of Misaki and Friends'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Seven Little Monsters'' *''Shadow Raiders'' *''Shake It Up'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Sidekick'' *''The Sinbad Show'' *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''Sit Down, Shut Up'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Skyland'' *''Smart Guy'' *''So Random!'' *''So Weird'' *''Son of Zorn'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''Space Cases'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Speed Racers: The Next Generation'' *''Spider!'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''Spliced'' *''Square One Television'' *''St. Bear's Dolls Hospital'' *''Stanley'' *''Step by Step'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Stone Quackers'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Supah Ninjas'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Super Why!'' *''Survive This'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Taina'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Talia in the Kitchen'' *''Talya Jungle'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Teen Angel'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) *''Teletubbies'' *''Teletubbies Everywhere'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''This is Daniel Cook'' *''This is Emily Yeung'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Tickety Toc'' *''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''ToddWorld'' *''Toot & Puddle'' *''Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell'' *''Totally Circus'' *''Totally Hoops'' *''Totally in Tune'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Tots TV'' *''The Transformers'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Tree Fu Tom'' *''Trollz'' *''The Troop'' *''Turtle Cape'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Underdog'' *''Unfabulous'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''Vampire High'' *''Vegetable Soup'' *''Veggie Tales'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''Voltron'' *''Voltron: The Third Dimension'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''Walk the Prank'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Watership Down'' *''Wayside'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Weird-Oh's'' *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''Wendell & Vinnie'' *''What-a-Mess'' *''Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Wibbly Wubble and Bubble'' *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Wilfred'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Wimzie's House'' *''Win, Lose or Draw'' *''Winx Club'' *''Wishbone'' *''WITS Academy'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Wonder Pets!'' *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''WordGirl'' *''WordWorld'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''X-Men'' *''X-Men Evolution'' *''The X's'' *''Xcalibur'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''You Can't Do That on Television'' *''You Wish'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' *''Zack & Quack'' *''The Zack Files'' *''Zeke & Luther'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Zoboomafoo'' *''Zoey 101'' Category:Lists of television series by network Category:NCI TV